


Knowing and Loving

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is determined to get Severus accepted by his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing and Loving

**Title:** Knowing and Loving  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry is determined to get Severus accepted by his friends.  
 **Word Count:** 528  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** This is the story I originally started for last week's [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) challenge, but when it started going romantic rather than humorous, I wrote another, but decided to finish this one anyway. After all, there can always be more Snarry in the world.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Knowing and Loving

~

“Hello.” Exhausted and slightly tipsy, Harry slid into Severus’ lap. “Look, I’m even home early.”

“Indubitably,” Severus said, tone dry. “I could smell you coming. So, how are your...friends?”

Harry grinned. “Why, Severus, I didn’t think you cared.”

Severus sighed. “I don’t, but I thought we’d get the accusations out of the way first.”

“Accusations?” Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “What do you mean?” He swayed slightly as he tried to focus on Severus’ lips.

“Oh, the usual ones,” Severus said. “I’m sure Granger checked you for the Imperius Curse and Weasley checked you for a Confundus Charm.”

Harry blinked. “How’d you know?” He giggled. “Were you spying on us?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I hardly need to engage such skills to deduce that. You’re home early. Why else would you cut your evening short?”

Harry curled closer. “Mm, yeah.” He frowned. “You know, I hate it when they do that.”

“Indeed, and yet you continue to go to these...outings.” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe you should come with me,” Harry said. “So they can see you the way I do.”

“Naked?”

“What? No!” Harry shifted to look up at Severus, sticking out his tongue when he saw the smirk on his face. “Arse.”

“Indeed. And this is why I have no interest in accompanying you.”

“You might like it.”

“I doubt that.” Severus curled an arm around Harry. “What you don’t seem to understand is that your friends think you’re mad, Harry. From their perspective, they’re doing you a favour if they can talk you out of your relationship with me.”

“Well they won’t.” Harry frowned. “They think I’m mad?”

“I believe so. Shall we examine the facts? I was your hated Potions professor until, as far as they knew, you suddenly announced a month ago that we were together.”

“We’d been together for six months by then.” Harry’s hand was now burrowing under Severus’ shirt.

“True, but we were not obvious about it.” Severus repositioned Harry so that he was lying across Severus’ lap. “To their eyes, our relationship probably seemed quite sudden.”

“Well I would hardly tell them, would I?” Harry muttered, fingers brushing over Severus’ bare skin. “Every time I mentioned you back then, Hermione would get that look on her face. The one that said she was worried about my ‘obsession’ for you.” He snorted. “I would never have heard the end of it.”

“And apparently you never shall.” Severus ran a hand through Harry’s hair. “Are you prepared to put up with that for the rest of your...for as long as we are together?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I’m prepared to put up with it for the rest of our lives, Severus, which is how long we’ll be together.”

“Stubborn brat.” But the words made Severus relax, Harry could feel it. He smiled.

“Your stubborn brat,” he whispered, tilting his head up for a kiss. Severus obliged, and before the kiss got too heated, he whispered, “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Severus, breathless, nodded. And as he was carried into the bedroom, Harry resolved that his friends would come to know and love Severus, just as he did.

~


End file.
